1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a method of performing data scheduling and power control on a basis of channel quality between two predicted electronic devices and an electronic device thereof and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for channel estimation between a wearable device attached to the body of a user and an electronic device directly connected to the wearable device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development and popularization of smartphone technology, in recent years, a wearable device is identified as the next generation mobile computing technology. A wearable device corresponds to an electronic device which can communicate with a user at the closest location to the body of the user while being attached to the body of the user in various forms such as a watch, glasses, etc. The wearable device has an advantage in that the wearable device can consistently collect detailed information on a surrounding environment or a change in the body of a person in real-time. For example, smart glasses can record information on visible surroundings, and smart underwear can consistently collect a biometric signal such as a body temperature and a heartbeat.
It is predicted that such a wearable device will play an important role in monitoring for health care. Further, to this end, a wearable device is being developed toward a form of a sensor having a communication function while deviating from a form of a watch or glasses and being worn on various body parts.
In addition, a wearable device provides sensor data (e.g., temperature, pressure, and the number of heartbeats, as information corresponding to a signal detected by a sensor) to a smartphone through Bluetooth (BT) communication or Wireless Fidelity (Wi-Fi) Direct, so that the sensor data can be recorded in a storage medium inside the smartphone. Further, the wearable device provides sensor data to a server within a network through a cellular communication scheme (e.g., Long Term Evolution (LTE), Long Term Evolution-Advanced (LTE-A), Code Division Multiple Access (CDMA), Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA), Universal Mobile Telephone System (UMTS), etc.), so that the sensor data can be stored in the server.
Conventionally, in general, when data is transmitted/received on the basis of a cellular communication scheme, channel quality is estimated between a base station and a terminal (hereinafter, referred to as channel estimation), and the estimated channel is used for data reception. However, in a case of the cellular communication scheme, the channel estimation is continuously performed using a common pilot channel, so that it is possible to perform consistent channel estimation. However, in a case of direct communication between devices using Bluetooth communication or Peer to Peer (P2P) communication, since a pilot symbol and data are discontinuously transmitted, it may be difficult to perform continuous channel estimation between two devices. Further, even in a case of the cellular communication scheme, it may be difficult to perform channel estimation in a channel environment in which a user moves at a low speed due to limitations of a structure of a pilot symbol and an estimation method.
Thus, an efficient channel estimation technology is required between a wearable device which is attached to the body of a user and is influenced by periodic movement (e.g., jogging, walking, etc.,) of the user and an electronic device directly connected to the wearable device.